The Other Side of the War
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: We were at war with zombies. But we weren't the only onea fighting "the good fight for humanity". I found others. Others with powers and knowlage far greater than ours... [Rates M for zombies and other things *hint hint wink wink* a triple crossover of WWZ, HP, DW, and SPN]
1. Introduction

_**Hopefully, you've READ World War Z. The book is extremely different than the movie. I hope you like it. There will be another authors note at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

When I started digging, my senior officer told me to leave it alone. That there was no way in hell there was anything there. That it was just made up stuff and how none of that was possible. But I did it anyways.

When I got into the stories from eye witnesses, there was a lot of controversy. One side said that there was no way there could be three sides to the war. There was only them and us. No third party. The other side agreed with me. There was us, them, and others. No one knew who exactly who the "others" are but, they were there. So I started digging. I sought out people that have been saved by jets of light or invisible force fields. People who saw a man put his hand on the back of a zombies head and kill it or two men rush in and slice through the zombie's neck with a machete. People who saw a man in a trench coat and bright red convers that were strangely clean, picked up a gun from behind and shooting the zombies in the head twice with three ladies shuffling people out of the area and into a blue phone box.

Some people said they were angels or gods. Others said they they were regular people just trying to help save lives. They might even be both. When I interviewed people, they told me that the "others" wasn't really a side. More like a group of individuals trying to keep the human race alive. One woman said that a brunette woman with a strange stick in her hand and a brunette man with a machete worked together to help people escape. They even seemed to know each other.

I interviewed many people to understand who this "other side" was. I wondered if these "others" were real when my sources dried up. It took awhile to realize why they had dried up. They were silenced by the "others" and I was sought out. _They came to_ me._ Th_ife savers. The gods. The people only few have seen. I was going to have the chance to interview them.

* * *

_**So, I hope you understood the hints of who will be in this. :) I'm going to do my best to keep it based on the book. Any feed back is good feed back. :) **_


	2. The Beginnig of the End

**[I found myself in a room covered in surrounded by strange things. The room was obviously old and had been reformed. There was a man in front of me. He had messy black hair with a scar on his right temple. He wore circle glasses, worn jeans, and a faded plaid red shirt. He took a sip of red liquid from a short glass then looked at me sternly as he placed it on the table between us.]**

Do you know who I am?

**[I shook my head. He stood up and turned his back on me. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked around the small room to the fireplace.]**

My name is Harry Potter. I am _one _of the "others" you have been looking for.

**One?**

Yes. One. There are three groups of us.

**[He inhales sharply and turns back to me.]**

Would you like something to drink or eat?

**Some water and a plate of apples would be nice please.**

**[He nods and snaps his fingers. A tray of food and a strange cup appears on the table in front of me.]**

**This is...**

**[He laughs.]**

Magic. I am a wizard. There are others like me. We were a small community before the undead showed up. And now...

**[He shook his head sighing deeply.]**

We are even smaller. In every country, state, providence, nation, county, community, and suburb; there were witches and wizards. Small enough to not be noticed but large enough for us to survive and thrive. There is a scatterings of schools for people like myself everywhere. But the top four are Salem School of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

**Wait, magic? You can't be serious?**

**[He laughs.]**

As serious as this plagued world we live in. All of what you know about magic is a lie. What you know is what we want you to know.

**[He walks back to me and sits down. I take a sip of the water and find it.. different than what I'm use to. It's cold and yet there is no perspiration on the glass. I take a long drink finding myself parched.]**

**So, what is the truth?**

The truth is, magic is real. And that's it.

**[I nod slowly.]**

**You said there were three groups?**

Yes. There is magic, supernatural, and alien.

**[I frown.]**

**Excuse me?**

**[He nods.]**

Yes. All I can tell you is the groups. I am unable to explain them to you. But, I can put you in touch with my ex-sister-in-law, Hermione Granger. She can give you a proper explanation.

**[I nod.]**

**Can you tell me how magic was thrown into this war?**

**[He laughs darkly. He shakes his head.]**

Thrown into this war? No. One of us brought them upon everyone. It was a wayward spell. Something an armature made up and went horribly wrong. More than horribly wrong. Murderously wrong. The young wizard who had made up the spell died from it. He was the first.

**[He stood up and sniffed turning his back on me.]**

**Can you give me the name of the young, um, wizard?**

It was my son. Albus Severus Potter. The next, was my wife. Ginevra Molly Potter. My oldest son, James Sirius Potter, my only daughter, Lilly Luna Potter, and I managed to escape. We gathered our friends and family and warned the Minister of Magic. There was a warning put out but...

**[He shook his head.] **

Many were still lost. Many good people. And only twenty five years after our own war.

**[He turned back to me with tears spilling over.]**

This is done. This interview. I will get you in touch with Hermione, but then you leave me alone!

**[Harry retreated out of the room and I was serviced by a strange wrinkled thing that called its self Kreature. He gave me the information to reach Ms. Granger and then ushered me out of the house and told me to never come back.]**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked part of Harry Potter in World War Z. This took only two episodes of Supernatural to put together. But, I think it came together well. :) As always, please drop me a review! If you are an avid follower of mine, I haven't given up on 'The Other Side' or "Mione in Time'. Those are just very slowly coming together. See ya in the next chapter!**_


End file.
